Patapon 3 Mission Types
There are 8 types of Missions in Patapon 3: *Field *Training *Story *Replayable *Dungeon *Rare *V.S. *DLC Field Missions ﻿A basic mission in Patapon 3. All Field Missions take place outside, hence "Field" missions. Uberheroes can revive after a certain time limit after their defeat in battle. (Adding ten seconds timeout each death unless the set skill Peerless Dragon have been set otherwise.) Training Missions These missions are aimed to teach you how to use the basic songs of Patapon. The experience gained from these missions is minimal, so if your Patapon's level is higher then the recommended level, it won't gain experience. These fields are, however, great for leveling up your low level Patapons at the beginning of the game. When doing so, do not forget to bring a stronger Patapon to finish the level. Defeated Patapons do not gain EXP from defeated enemies, so it is recommended to have them alive when the foe is killed. There are only four Training Missions in Patapon 3; all of them take place at the Patapon Training Grounds. Story Missions These missions can only be played once, unless it is replayed with a friend via online. Story Missions all have information about the Patapon Quest to Earthend. Story Missions mainly contain cut scenes, Dark Heroes, and choices. After most Story Missions, you will be on a cut scene. Cut scenes occasionally contain choices which may have an effect on the story. Replayable Missions These missions are good for Leveling Up and getting Ka-ching. Most of them contain the "Bonedeth Brigade" or have a specialHalf-BossesHalf-Boss at the end. These are often unlocked after a Story Mission is completed. Dungeon Missions ﻿Most Dungeon Missions are underground, while others may be in Towers or Castles. These can contain the strongest of creatures, and even include traps and doors. Heroes can't come back to life once they die, but can build up their fever to come back to life (Multiplayer only). Multiplayer is highly recommended to complete these missions, as they can be difficult for inexperienced players. Dungeons contain at least 3 levels in Patapon 3, except for the Labyrinth of Restraint and Multiplayer dungeons. They all have some Evil tribes (Bonedeth and Akumapons), Cyclops of various sizes and types, Dragons and a Archfiend on the third floor. There are also lots of destructible doors, doors that require keys, a lever door, and a heap load of chests. There is a full list of bosses, that you can meet in dungeon missions: STORY BOSSES *Accursed Dodonga *Gaeen *Kanogias *Matango (half-boss) *Shookle *Ancient Superweapon Org (half-boss) *Ciokina *Dettankarmen *Arch Pandara Rare Missions As the name suggests, these missions only appear rarely when Sukopon discovers a boss. The Legendary Gigantus, Manboth, Lord of the Snow Field or Ultimate Dragon Kacchindonga are a few examples. Due to their rarity, the bosses are also very powerful, and are recommended to be played with other Heroes. Defeating them will be rewarded well, with high leveled Golden and Jeweled chests being common prizes. Versus Missions ﻿Versus Missions are missions that involve the player fighting against either the Dark Heroes or (If playing online) other Uberheroes. All versus missions have two teams: The Red Team and the Blue Team. There are three kinds of VS: Capture the Flag (A.K.A. Head-on) This mode has each Team start on opposite sides of a field. Each team must move towards the enemy's base while capturing the turrets and forts on the road. The winning condition is to have higher score than the other team when time is up or reach the enemy flag successfully. Points are earned by: *Capturing territories (50 points for normal territories, capturing a territory that has a bar above it gives you 100 points) *Destroying enemy territories (50 points per territory) *Defeating enemies along the way (25 points per enemy) If you reach the flag at the enemy's base, you get a Perfect Victory and instantly win the VS. Racing (A.K.A. Dead Heat) In this mode, no direct damage can be done to the other team. Instead, the goal of this mission is to reach the end of the racing alley before the other team. Each team will have the same amount of obstacles, though usually in different location. Red Team must destroy Blue Obstacles and vice versa. Occasionally, there will be White Obstacles, which blocks both teams. The winning condition is to reach the Flag at the end before the other team, or if time runs out, the farthest team will win. Though no direct damage can be done to the other team, the flame ignited on the grass can still play a role of disrupt status. Missile Battle Missile Battles involves both teams on two disconnected platforms with a missile launcher and a lever. The goal is to attack the lever, causing it to fire a missile, and shoot down the enemy platform or have higher score than the other team before time runs out. The lever must be attacked, and once it taken enough Knockback, a missile will be launched. However, in the following 1 or 2 seconds, the lever becomes invulnerable to attack. Once it returns to its proper position, it will deliver a knockback effect attack to nearby units. Though close range classes cannot give direct damage to the other team, a long range Hero could still attack an enemy team player if the range is long enough. The missile in mid-air can be shot down by any attack, including the other team's missile. Once the missile makes contact on the enemy platform or an enemy player, it will cause great deal of damage on both nearby player and platform, as well as inflict a stagger effect. Every time 5 missiles are launched, an upgraded missile will be launched, which has higher flying altitude and higher hit point. Every time 10 missiles are launched, a further upgraded missile will be loaded with higher hit point and extremely high altitude to make it almost impossible to shoot down. About Versus Missions Versus Mission losses happened under the same condition as other Solo Missions: when Hatapon or all team members die. If a player is playing V.S. against other players Online via Battle Gate, the mission will continue until one team wins or quits, regardless if all team members are defeated. Online V.S. Missions are often used to level up beyond level 32, as they are one of the only ways to do so. DLC Missions DLC Missions are optional missions that can be downloaded off the Playstation Network. These missions give an extra challenge for Multiplayer, and victories will be rewarded greatly. See more at Patapon 3 DLC. (Not available to Psvita users) Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Versus Mode Missions